Death Watch
by Sachi Kameko
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is attacked by a prueblood vampire when she was 9 years old. The vampire warns her that if she holds anyone dear to her, they will be killed. The girl grows up in solitude, not letting anyone get close to her heart.
1. Prolouge

A single tear ran down my cheek. At that moment the lamp at the side of the church was extinguished, a shadow crept behind me...The presence of evil.

I spun around to face the creature in the darkness. My wild eyes searched frantically in the black graveyard before me. A shadow like figure emerged from behind a tombstone. It slowly maneuvered its way toward me, walking bare foot on sticks and stones, maintaining its pace as if pain didn't faze it.

"You, so scared and innocent, are just like me? I don't believe it, you, a creature of the night," It's voice rang in my ears like bells on a quiet evening. "Your a joke. Born, so rare, your blood, so strong. Your weak, not worth my time. I should kill you right here, and let your blood spill into the grave of the one you held so dear."

It came closer, it's short, blond hair that barely reached passed it's neck stained with blood, unique against it's pale skin and rosy lips, whipped from it's face as a sudden gust of wind came from behind me, pulling me towards it.

"I won't kill you," It said in a soft tone. "I'll let you live, and be tortured as you watch all you hold dear to you fall in a pool of their own blood. I will watch as you crawl to their lifeless corpses. I will listen as your heart increases it's pace and beats loudly in your ears. I will wait for your screams of horror, pain, and anger fill the space as you stumble away from the temptation of the sweet concoction pouring out of the veins of your fallen comrades. I will smell the strong, heavy scent of blood in the air as you try to stop the sweet smell from entering your nostrils. I will taste the blood that will spill onto my fingers as it stains my nails its rosy color. I will touch your cheek and whisper in your ear, 'The hunger will only grow more painful', as your eyes begin to obtain a blood-colored luster." It said, describing everything so vividly I could imagine the horror.

I stumbled backward, trying to find my balance. A smile formed on the creatures lips, revealing sharp, canine like teeth.

Vampire.


	2. Phobia

Chapter 1 : Phobia

I slowly walked up to a pair of big, rusted gates on the outskirts of town. Past the gates, there lie large buildings with stunning, well made Victorian architecture.

Nothing Special.

'So, this is it,' I thought as I looked up at the clear, blue cloudless sky. "It's too bright," I complained as I lifted my hand to sheild my eyes from the glistening rays of sunlight.

My name is Tsukiko Wakahisa. I was attacked by a vampire 8 years ago, at the tender age of 9. That incedent is still fresh in my mind, as though it happed yesterday. I remember the harsh, winter winds beating against my pale skin, a frightining being standing before me, staring at me with blood red eyes, the church bells ringing loud in my ears as I leaned against an icy, marble gravestone. After that bone chilling moment, that made me shiver with fear, everything around me has been nothing but death.

The gates creeked loudly as I opened them. My fingers gliding across the rough, faded gate as I walked through, closing them slowly behind me. They seemed to tremble under my touch as they finally came to a halt, clicking shut.

I walked in silence, listening to my jet black boots hit on the concrete beneth me. The wind blowing my hair back, as it weaved through every mik chocolate strand, my bright red skirt flowed with the breeze before falling back to my side, above my curled fingers, my solid black halter top hanging stiffly against the curves of my body.

I soon came up to a smooth wooden doot and leaned against the brick wall beside it as I eagerly awaited the first moments of evening.

As I leaned against the wall I could hear the faint ticking of a clock on the other side of the door. With every tick of every second I grew more anxious as my eyes burned with the sun shining in them.

With one last tick of the clock, a bell rang through out the building announcing the beginning of the evening.

Children between the ages of 15 and 17 came rushing out of the doors sighing with relief. They were all garbed in uniforms. They all had a collared, pure white shirt, a black jacket with dull gray lines and rose shaped, pure silver buttons, their socks were solid black, and their shoes were a sepia color. The boys also wore a cardinal red necktie, a black vest under the jacket, and solid black pants. The girls also wore a cardinal red ribbon and a solid black skirt.

I was then approched by a girl with burnette hair and sparkling brown eyes who was being accompainied by a boy with silver hair and percing purple eyes.

"You must be the new student, welcome to Cross Academy," the girl smiled sweetly. "I'm your tour guide, Yuuki Cross, nice to meet you."

I raised an eyebrow curiously before speeking, "My name is Tsukiko Wakahisa,"

"Wakahisa-sempai, this is Zero Kiryuu," Yuuki said elbowing the boy next to her roughly. "Hey, aren't you suppose to be joining the Night Class?" she changed the subject quickly.

"Yeah," I sighed.

Zero twiched as his gaze turned into a glare.

"Aren't you out a little early?" Yuuki questioned curiously.

"I'm not much of a 'night person',"

Yuuki and Zero had a confused look on their faces but decided not to say nothing as they motioned for me to follow.

We all walked in siledce until I heard the faint sound of whispers and giggles up head.

"What's with all the commotion?" I asked.

"Everyday, when classes are over and everyone is suppose to be heading to their dorms in the Sun Dormitory, the Night Class comes out of their dorms in the Moon Dormitory. Everyone in the Day Class loves them, and thinks their all very beautiful and elite," Yuuki explained. "The Day Class is for humans and the Night Class for vampires. The Headmaster, my adopted father, believes in pacifism. He believes on day humans and vampires can co-exsist. That's why he made this school."

"Yuuki, does any of the Day Class students know the Night Class they ador so much is full of vampires," I said letting the sentence roll of my tounge with a hiss.

Zero grimaced at the thought if creatures running around so freely.

"No, they don't. You see, we, Zero and I, are the Disciplinary Committee, the Gardians of the school. Our job is to make sure no one of the Day Class finds out that secret."

"Heh," I chuckled. "How can that be consitered 'pacifism', if the people the vampires are tring to co-exist with doesn't know they exist?"

With that, we arrived to a crowd of girls standing in front of a large stone gate with a moon carved into it.

The gate slowly began to open and the girls went wild.

"Oh no," Yuuki freaked. "We have to go," she said running off into the screaming crowd of girls.

The gate completely opened to reveal the Night Class.

The Night Class uniforms were similar to the Day Class only their's was white. The jackets were white, the vests were white, and the pants and skirts were white. The only things that weren't white were the sepia shoes, the black socks, the cardinal red riddons and neckties, and the black collared shirt.

"IDOL-SEMAI," the girls shouted. "WILD-SEMPAI," they continued.

"Hello ladies, you all are looking very cute today," waved a boy no more than 16 years old with short blonde hair and light blue eyes.

I sweat dropped.

"IDOL-SEMPAI," the girls screamed.

The boy known as 'Idol' formed his hand in the shape of a gun and pointed to a girl.

"Bang," he said with a wink.

The girl blushed and fainted with an excited gasp.

With another point and wink, another girl fainted, each girl in the crowd going down one by one.

"Hanabusa," the boy next to him sighed.

"WILD-SEMPAI," the girls screamed.

"Aww, come on Akatsuki, have some fun," Hanabusa, formally known as 'Idol', complained.

"Fine, one more," Akatsuki, known to the screaming fangirls as 'Wild', sighed.

Akatsuki had messy, short hair that made him seem like a mixture of a blondy, a browny, and a ginger all in one, he was tallest out of everyone in the Night Class, and he didn't wear his uniform properly. All in all, it was easy to see why all the girls called him 'Wild'.

Hanabusa smiled and pointed his gun shaped hand to the air before bringing it down upon his next victum.

It pointed to me and all the girls looked at me with envy.

He closed one of his eyes to form and wink before... "Bang," he said with a smile.

...

He blinked. Everyone looked at me with shock.

"Huh, why doesn't it work on you," he complained."Bang...BANG!"

I looked at him with a confused look on my face before I felt a slight tug on my face as my lips formed a smile. I began to laugh witch put everyone in even more shock.

"Not interested, 'Blondy'," I laughed as I turned to walk off, choking down my laughs.

Now he was confused along with everyone in the Night Class that stayed behind to watch.

As I began to walk away I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. I slightly turned my head to see Hanabusa, who still beared a confused look plastered on his face.

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki said walking towards us. "Hanabusa, lets go,"

"Alright," Hanabusa reluctantly released my shoulder as his expression mixed with sorrow and worry as he made his way back to the Night Class as they headed inside the school building.

All the girls glared at me as the Night Class disappeared around the corner.

"Wakahisa-sempai," Yuuki ran to me. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea,"

"Okay, as soon as the Night Class finishes their lesson for the night, I'll introduce you," she smiled. "Is that alright with you, Wakahisa-sempai?"

"Of course," I smiled back. "Umm, Yuuki?"

"Yes, Wakahisa-sempai,"

"Does Zero ever talk?"

"Well-"

"HEY, WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP FUSING OVER THE NIGHT CLASS," Zero yelled and the crowd of girls sending them screaming in terror towards the Sun Dormitory. "I MEAN SERIOUSLY, WHO DO YOU THINK HAS TO KEEP THE PEACE AROUND HERE? HUH?"

I did a dramatic anime fall and a sweat drop as Yuuki slaped her hand to her face.

"Hey, WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT AND YOU ACT LIKE THAT!" Yuuki yelled at Zero as she punched the side of his arm. "WHAT DO YOU THINK WAKAHISA-SEMPAI THINKS OF US NOW?"

'I DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT WHAT A 'VAMPIRE' THINKS!' Zero thought. "OUCH! STOP HITTING ME!"

"Umm, Yuuki?"

"Huh, yes, Wakahisa-sempai," she said sweetly, her personality doing a 180.

"Call me Tsuki," I smiled.

A few past and dawn quickly approched. The Night Class made their way to the Moon Dormitory to retire after a long night of studies.

"That was so bor-" Hanabusa stopped his complaint short when he opened the door to the dormitory to see me sitting cozily on a sofa before him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to say 'hi'," I smiled teasingly.

Hanabusa turned his head to see Yuuki sitting diagonal from me.

"Disciplainary Committee?" Hanabusa questioned.

"Aidou what's going-Yuuki, what are you doing here?" asked a boy with short burnette hair and brown almost red eyes.

"Kaname-sempai," Yuuki stood immediately. "I... I mean, I'm here because Wa-"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, Tsuki-chan, is going to bea new student in the Night Class,"

"Ahh, so your the new student the Headmaster told me about," Kaname walked toward me, the Night Class at heel. "Your, Tsukiko Wakahisa,"

"Yes, I am,"

"Excuse me," said a boy with short blonde hair and emerald green eyes with a polite voice. "Did you say, Tsukiko Wakahisa?"

"No way! Takuma Ichijo," I gasped, standing from my seat.

"Tsuki!" he smiled brightly.

"Taku!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "I haven't seen you in years,"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, and baried his nose in my hair, taking in my scent, before gently pushing me away.

"You two...Know each other?" Kaname asked.

"Of course, we've been friends since we were three," I smiled.

"So, you two are the same age?" Hanabusa asked, slightly confused.

"No," I said bluntly. "He's a year older than me."

"Oh, in that case, Ichijo, I'll leave her to you," Kaname said kindly.

"That's great," I smiled placing a light kiss on Ichijo's chin.

Ichijo blushed about a hundred shades of red.

"Taku, are you alright," I asked kind of concerned. "Your face is all red."

That made him blush more, cause everyone in the room to giggle and laugh at Ichijo's imbaressment.

My smile soon faded as I then felt an eriee pressence fill the space around me.

"Huh? Tsuki, what's wrong,"

"Oh, it's nothing," I reasured. "Just, can you and the Night Class stand over there, please," I asked, pointing to a corner behind Kaname.

"Uhh, sure," Ichijo gestured for the rest of the Night Class to stand behind Kaname.

As Ichijo followed the crowd behind Kaname, I turned and walked toward the door. After a few steps I turned to them and knelt down placing my hands directly on the invisible line that cut the room in half. A light screen then appeared before discipating, leaving a thick, glass-like wall in it's place.

"Tsuki?"

"No, Taku," I called. "Please, stay over there. This is a barriar I created, nothing can get pass it."

Suddenly about 20 Level E vampires appeared behind me.

"Level E's, huh, Former Humans gone berserk," I turned to them.

I extended my hand and concentrated my energy. Moister from the air around me began to collect in my palm. I formed and harded it in the shape of a sword. I skillfully wove it trough my fingers. I threw it with incredible power as it flew through the air and perced the foot of one of the Level E's, pinning it to the floor.

A shriek of pain erupted from it's throat. In a flash, I wrapped my fingers around the handle of the sword. I twisted my body around in the air and kicked the Level E, ripping it's body from it's foot. As it hit the wall it turned into a pile of dust. I lifted my sword from the pile of dust that was once it's foot.

"That's one down," I said before another Level E appeared. "Great, another one," I rolled my eyes.

I continued to cut and tear at each Level E, but every time I slaughtered one, another would appear in it's place.

My breath was getting heavy and my movements slowed somewhere after slaughter number 60.

A Level E charged at me. I sliced it and barely missed it's heart. Right before turning into dust it reached out and tore into my shoulder.

I winced as I felt a slight shock of pain.

"Tsuki?" Ichijo called as he ran to the barriar.

He placed his hands on it and a shock wave forced him back.

"Don't touch it, Taku," I yelled. "I said nothing can get through it,"

Ichijo looked at his scared hands as they began to heal themselves.

"Damn that barriar," he whispered.

"Hey, don't diss the barriar, it took me years to perfect it," I yelled before dodging an attack from another Level E.

I reached my sword out and perced it's heart sending it to it's end.

Another Level E came behind me and perced my side. I quickly turned around and perced it's neck, turning it to dust.

I placed my hand on the wound and felt a hot liquid pour out.

My eyes widened as I looked at the wound.

"Blood," I whispered. " I'm...Bleeding."

I wrapped my arms around my shaking form as if to keep warm as chills ran through my body as I fell to my knees.

"Blood," I repeated over and over again as I began to tremble uncontrolably.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaname asked as he looked at Ichijo, who also bore a shocked expression.

"Is she a Hemophobic?" Hanabusa questioned curiously.

"No, that's not possible, she's a vampire," Ichijo protested.

A scream then tore from my thoat as I felt a sharp pain course through my body. It was like needles pinning me all over. Like something constanly stabing at my body. My heart rate increased as my vision began to blur and everything went black.

ICHIJO

Her screams ceased and her heart rate slowed as she lowered her arms from her body. She slowly stood and looked at the Level E's. Something was wrong and I wasn't the only one who noticed. Tsuki's scent was different...Stronger. I could tell everyone in the room was strugling to stay under control as not to lose themselves in the sweet smell.

The Level E's began to back away from here as she steped closer.

I blinked and she was no longer there. She had vanished in the blink on an eye. I blinked again, tring to comprehend the situation, and she was there once more.

I looked at the Level E's as they had completely stopped all movements. Cuts began to appeat all over them as blood erupted from their bodies as they turned to bust.

Tsuki then turned to us and Kaname pushed Yuuki behind him. She walked closer to us and placed her hand jon the barriar. A large shock wave ingulfed her before disappearing. I then heatd a click and saw something fall from her neck.

It was a locket.

The locket snapped open as it hit the ground. Tsuki looked down upon it. Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees and tears rolled down her checks. She collaped on the foor and with her last bit of strength gripped the locket tight in her hand.

The barrier began to crack and crack until it shaddered into a hundered peaces.

Once I knew the barrier was gone I ran to her side.

"Heh," Kaname sighed. "Never, would I have ever thought I'd see... A vampire... Afraid of blood."


	3. Knowing the Unknown

CHAPTER 2: Knowing the Unknown

Tsuki

My eyes gently fluttered open from my deep slumber. I slowly lifted my body up to sit, a light jult of pain shoting through my side.

My vision was hazy but I could make out the outline of badages wraped firmly around my side.

As my vision began to agust, I noticed I was lying in a cascade of green silk covers. The walls were white and a crystal chandelier hung plainly in the center of an almost dome like ceiling. The floors were carpeted in white cotton, and when I say white I mean 'spill-something-on-this-carpet-and-I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-you-dare' white.

'Wow, I would sure hate to spill anything on that...' I thought, slightly rolling my eyes.

A gentle breeze kissed my cheek and my eyes traveled to a slightly open window. The green silk curtains, layered with thick white coton curtains behind, swayed ever so slightly as the calm, soundless wind wove its fingers through them.

I was put under a spell as I sat at the edge of the bed, in a daze. The features of my face impassive as I stared into the full moon. I bathed in her light and basked in her glory as my once brown eyes shown almost silver.

I was snaped back to reality as I heard a faint noise behind me. I turned to see none other that Ichijou sitting in a chair beside the bed asleep.

I quietly turned around and crawled over to the other side of the bed; the covers almost getting tangled with my legs as I swung them over the edge.

Ichijou's chest rose and lowered itself in a steady rhythm as he breathed. His head leaned against his fist as his elbow was proped on the arm of the chair.

I slightly leaned forward and breathed in his scent. My throat was dry and burned with the desire to have that sweet liquid known as blood flow down it hydrating every fiber of my being. I licked my rosy lips as my eyes glowed red with blood lust. My eyes lowered and I stared at his neck. I could almost see his jugular and hear the blood that pumped through it. I bared my fangs as my lips were centimeters away from percing his succulent, pale skin.

Something small and silver tapped against my bare foot drawing my attention away from my almost meal. I stared down at a heart shaped locket that had an intricate swurling pattern as well a two lime green peridot gemstones ingraved on the surface. I bent down and recovered the object. My delicate fingers tracing the design. I opened the locked and marveled as I saw a picture of a young me on the right and a picture of a young Ichijou on the left. We were smiling and standing in front of a large building with hands of an unknown owner on our shoulders. I could almost hear our laughter as if the pictures were taken yesterday.

I sighed as I shut the memory holder and placed it around my neck, were it belonged.

'It must've fallen out of my hand,' I thought absentmindedly. 'I geuss I forgot it was holding it.' I winced as memories of the day before flooded my mind.

Ichijou began to stur and move into a more comfortable position in the chair, but did not wake.

I sighed yet another time and leaned toward him, placing a kiss on his closed eye lid.

"You always did," I whispered quietly as sadness filled my eyes, "smell like lemons."

I got up and began to walk to the door, noticing for the first time that I was wearing a white silken robe. I opened the door and slipped out of the room. I sivered as I was greeted by the cool air of the vast halls. I tip toed through the halls until my feet adjusted to the cold, hard wood floor. I wandered down the halls and passed many doors just wanting to be opened as I choked down my curiousity. I soon came upon a staircase with light coming from down stairs.

I glued myself to the walls as my sensitive ears picked up voices chating in a deep conversation. I slowly made my way to the stairway and looked around the corner down the stairs and spotted two figures. One being Hanabusa and the other Akatsuki. I could have easily heard every word they spoke, but the conversation seemed far beyond my interest.

After about five minutes passed I was about to turn and leave until Hanabusa's voice caught my attention.

"Tsukiko," his voice rang through air and reached my ears. "You can come down. It must be getting bored standing there."

The fact that he knew I was there didn't suprise me as much as how he anounced my presence. I walked away from the corner and began to descend the stairs avoiding their gaze as my cheeks were lightly dusted pink, in slight embaresment, with my hands folded in front of me as I played with my fingers nervously.

"Nice to see your finally awake," he greeted with a wide grin. "I take it you slept well?"

I slowly nodded in confirmation, my face growing more and more red by the second.

"Awe, how cute," Hanabusa smirked, "your shy. What happened you weren't like this yesterday."

I gave him an icy glare as I stopped at the foot of the stairway.

"How scary," Akatsuki mocked.

He had been so quiet I accually forgot he was even there.

"Whatever," I huffed tring to calm my nerves.

"Don't worry were just kidding," Hanabusa laughed. "We wouldn't be that mean to a new student."

"Somehow I doubt that," I smirked as my nerves finally calmed.

"Tsukiko," he gasped playfully. "Thats so mean."

Hanabusa had steped away and clung to his heart in mock pain as if I had stabbed him. Akatsuki rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Akatsuki Kain," he stated as Hanabusa finally desided to end his little one-sided game of charades.

"I'm Tsukiko Wakahisa, but please, call me Tsuki," I smiled.

"Hanabusa Aidou, at your service."

I sweat dropped. 'This is going to be a long year.'

"So," Hanabusa's face suddenly turned serious. "What happened to yesterday?"

My face dropped and sadness overwhelmed my eyes.

"My family..." I started. "My family is-

"Tsuki!"

I turned and saw Ichijou descending the stairs. His hair was slightly ruffled and sleep beared heavily on his eyes.

A smile brightened my face as I ran to him and enclosed him in a tight hug.

"Well, someones in a good mood," his chest rumbled with laughter.

"How did you sleep?" I asked as I placed my hand on his head and ruffled it further. "Did you dream about me?" I placed my index finger on lower lip as I slightly bowed my head and looked up at him.

A light shade of pick dusted his cheeks as he seemed to try to find the right words to answer the question.

I laughed as I placed a small peck on his cheek, causing his cheeks to redden even more. I mentally praised my ability to make him blush.

"AWE! Your so CUTE when you blush!"

Meanwhile Akatsuki and Hanabusa watched this event with slight amusment.

I turned as Ichijou's face got to maximum blush-atude. "So, what'd you ask me?"

Hanabusa did an anime fall before regaining his composure. "Yesterday, what was up with that?"

In almost a second time my eyes lost their creamy brown luster and looked dull and lifeless. "My family..." I paused as tears slowly streamed down my face. "He... Their all... Dead..." I whispered that last part as if the world would end if those words escaped my mouth.

Akatsuki and Hanabusa's face contorted in shock.

"Murder..." I mouthed the word, but my voice didn't work. My knees gave out on my and I slumped to the floor; my legs folded under me.

Kaname was behind the corner out of view from the others as he listened to this conversation intently. He stared into space in deep though before he turned and walked away.

Kaname

My footsteps echoed through the hall. My mind seemed as blank as my emotionless expression, but it was calculating. Thinking of my plan that had already been set in motion, my plan that recieved a new piece.

"Tsukiko Wakahisa..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What are you planning, Kaname Kuran-sama?" A mysterious feminine voice chimed from behind me.

"Who are you?" My expression was blank; unreadable.

"Why nothing my prince..." She whispered in mock for being accused. "I just wanted to check on my precious gem."

I was unconvinced. "What is your purpose here?"

"I already told you," she laughed. "Is it so wrong to want her to be safe? To make sure she doesn't lose control... Again?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've seen it first hand... Her power. You should fear what she can do."

I glared at her shadow-like form icily.

"What a scary look," she mocked. "I would just hate for that beautiful face to be ruined, my prince."

With that she vanished, as if she evaporated in thin air.

"Tsukiko Wakahisa," I mumbled continuing my thoughts as if I was never interupted. "A small nuisance will be dealt with."

Tsuki

I walked calmly into my room that Ichijou showed me earlier. My room had light lavender walls with a black floral design on the baseboards. I had a dome like ceiling with a chandelier that hung infront of my bed. My bed was black with an intricate, silver celtic pattern. A black sofa and chair sat on opposite corners of the room. I had a mohagany book shelf filled with books on the right side of my bed, and a mohagany desk on my left. There was a window beside my desk that was covered with dull grey curtains that vainly tried to block out the moonlight.

I walked over to my bed. My feet sinking into the black carpet with every step.

'I had a pretty good day,' I thought as I swam under the covers that surrounded me in warmth. 'I made new friends: Hanabusa and Akatsuki. Their weird, but their nice.' I finished my though as my eyelids closed heavily and I welcomed sleep.

A mysterious figure silently glided over to my bed behind me and leaned down to my ear a smirk gracing her flawless face. She inhaled my scent of vanilla and spiced cherry blossoms before she whispered, "Death is always watching."

OMG OMG OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SRY THAT IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! BETWEEN SCHOOL AND ALL OF THIS HOLIDAY STUFF THAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH I HAVEN'T HAD THAT MUCH TIME! AND ON TOP OF THAT I LOST MY JOURNAL THAT HAD THIS STORY IN IT! Anyway thanx for reading and being loyal fans I hope to have the next chapter up soon but i'm not quite sure... well rate and review thanx!

ps i should probably say that i know this isn't the best chapter in the world but it gets better trust me... after all as you know with ever good story there are always a few slow parts but yeah don't worry it gets better.


	4. Daylight Savings Sexuality

Chapter 3: Daylight Savings; Sexuality

_ "We have to find her!"_

_ "No! We'll be putting her in danger!"_

_ "Maybe she's right..."_

_ "She did say to find her when we need her..."_

_ "Maybe we should-_

_ "NO! It's too risky!"_

_ "Fine... We'll wait..."_

_ "We'll see her again soon, but not now. We have to wait until things settle down..."_

_ "... Tsuki... Were are you?"_

Tsuki

"Gonna have to be faster than that!"

Doors bursted open and I was running through the halls of the moon dormitory at inhuman speed; Ichijou close behind.

"Tsuki! Give me back my manga!" Ichijou whined.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I laughed.

Well I should probably tell you how this happened. It started this morning...

I yawned as I awoke from my somewhat comfortable sleep.

"Not the best sleep, but do-able." I stretched my arms in the air as another yawn escaped my lips. I turned my head and looked out the window to see the sun shining bright.

I cringed. "I need to get out of this crazy sleeping habit," I mumbled under my breath, annoyed. "Oh well."

I got up from my silken mountain of sheets and grabed my robe. The robe was a slightly dark lavender with a black, snowflake doily design around the edges. The snowflake doily grew into thin branches that bore gentle pick and silver flower petals as it spread delicately on the lavender robe.

"What to do, what to do?" I hummed to myself as I cleaned my face in the mirror. "Maybe..." a smirk grew on my face as I quietly exited my room.

The halls were empty as I tip-toed on the wooden floors. I slowly came to a stop as I stared at a door. I stiffled a small giggle as I opened and snuck into the room; closing the door quietly behind me.

I turned around to see Ichijou sleeping peacefully; ignorant to what was about to befall him. I quietly walked over to his bed and watched as he ever so slightly tosed and turned.

"My manga," he mumbled sleepishly.

I backed away from him and clapped my hand firmly over my mouth as I kneeled on the floor, trying my hardest not to laugh.

As I composed myself I began to watch him again.

"Give it back," he mumbled a little louder. "My manga."

"Who took your manga?" I whispered in his ear.

Ichijou shot up from his sleep with a loud yelp. I quickly placed my hand over his mouth and motioned for him to stay quiet.

"What are you doing?" he yelled in a whisper.

"Awww, you not happy to see me?" I pouted.

A blush formed on his face as he turned his back towards me.

"I want to go on a walk and I don't to go by myself."

"You know we'll get in trouble."

"No we won't, please," I begged.

"No!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you."

I calmly walked to the door and opened to door. Another idea formed in my head and I closed the door without leaving.

Turning around I calming walked toward the other side of his bed, and climbed in.

"Huh? Wha-

"Please, Taku," I seductively whispered in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

His face turned about a million different shades of red.

"T-t-tsuki," he stuttered. "W-w-w-what a-a-are y-y-you d-doing?"

"Taku," I whispered. "Please."

He sighed. "No, Tsuki." It was obvious he was trying to hide his embarisment.

I yelped in surpise as Ichijou flipped me over.

"That almost worked."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "This isn't fair."

"It's perfectly fair."

I grabed his arm and pulled him forward, but my plan backfired as I fell off the bed; Ichijou falling on top.

"Ow," I held my head as a headache began to form.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Peachy."

We tried to get up, but our legs were tangled and we tumbled back down.

"Ichijou, we are trying to-

We looked up to see a wide eyed Aidou and Akatsuki at the door.

A heavy blush formed on our faces.

"We're just gonna leave now." Aidou averted his eyes as a blush overcame his face.

"Ah, wait, Hanabusa," finally getting untangled from Ichijou, after some difficulty. I tackled Aidou and Akatsuki and dragged them inside the room.

"This is awkward," I announced after a long, awkward silence.

Aidou and Akatsuki nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I should explain..." I began to explain how this moment came to be. Only speeking details that needed to be brought to light to clear the air.

"-and that's when you two walked in." I finished the explaination rather quickly.

"..."

"..."

"... So your telling me all of this happened because you wanted to go on a walk?" Hanabusa finally put in his input on the situation.

I nodded my head.

Akatsuki simply grunted in response.

"Well that clears the awkwardness," Aidou sighed in relief. "I was scared for a minute."

"Why, afraid you wouldn't get none of this?" I said teasingly as I pointed a finger at myself and trailed it up and down my body.

"N-no!"

"Don't worry I'm just teasing ya!" I laughed. "So can we please go on a walk?" I continued to beg Ichijou.

"No, we'll get in trouble."

"Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"N-n-n... Fine," he sighed giving in to the puppy dog pout.

"YES!" I half whispered, half yelled.

"But only for a minute."

"Uh-huh, sure," I waved him off as I turned to the door to leave. "Oh, Hanabusa Akatsuki, do you two want to come too?"

"Naw, I'm tired," Aidou yawned.

"Aw, okay, suit yourself," I shrugged. "But imagine the disappointment on all of those human girls faces. You know how they get. They blush as their blood rushes to their cheeks and-

Before I could finish my sentence Aidou was out the door getting ready for the walk.

"Must you tease him like that?" Ichijou sweat droped.

I just laughed as I left the room.

'This is gonna be a long day," Akatsuki sighed as he thought to himself; leaving the room to pursue his cousin.

Almost an hour passed by and we were all downstairs ready for the walk.

I wore a black dress that had ruffled ends that ended a few inches above my knees and had straps that cut across my chest, through the back, and around my neck with a red and black plaid vest on top. I also had black knee high socks and low cut boots that had the same pattern as my vest as well as black leather, fingerless gloves.

Aidou wore a simple greyish blue hoodie jacket that was unzipped with a black button up collared shirt that was buttoned all the way up and blue jeans with converse shoes.

Akatsuki wore a red t-shirt with an completely unbuttoned blue jean collared jacket. He wore blue jeans with a hole on the left knee and torn ends ,that suggest he had had them for a few years, with black and blue nikes. Akatsuki also had a ring on his right index finger and a dog-tag bracelet on his left wrist as well as about three weaved ones on his right.

Ichijou wore a green, short sleeved, v-neck t-shirt with a white jacket and blue jeans and plain white shoes.

"Everyone here?" I asked as I eagarly tugged on the door haddles that led outside.

"Calm down, we'll be out in a second." Ichijou chuckled.

Deciding to ignore his patients I opened the door and sunlight poured into the lobby, causing all but me to shield their eyes.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Aidou complained.

I laughed, "Don't worry so much."

I began to walk, everyone else close behind, as I descended down the rode that led away from the moon dormitory. I then took a sharp turn and headed towards the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Aidou asked curiously.

"You'll see," I smirked before I abruptly stoped walking. "Okay, I 'CAN'T' handle this anymore!"

"What are you doing?" Aidou asked as I grabed him by the collar of his shirt; this being quite difficult seeing how it was all the way buttoned up.

I had simply unbuttoned the first three or four buttons of his shirt.

"There," I sighed. "All better."

"What was that for?" Aidou asked as pink began to lightly dust his face.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't deal with it anymore. 'No one' wears their shirts like that anymore. 'No one' buttons it up all the way."

Aidou grumbled in response the blush slowly turning red.

"Why are you blushing anyway? Its not like I was-

I stoped my comment short and thought about what I was about to say. A small blush began to appear on my face before it was exchanged with a smirk.

"Why you naughty, naughty boy!" I wagged my finger teasingly causing his blush to deepen; I laughed. "I'm just kidding. Now come one!"

Akatsuki smirked at his cousin's misfortune as we continued on our way.

About a minute later we came to a garage. Upon opening it, there inside was a red motorcycle with black lined edges and a midnight black Ferrari f430.

"Okay, take your pick. The car can only fit two so someones with me."

"Whoa," Akatsuki muttered under his breath.

I smirked.

"Well, I guess I'm in the car." Aidou shrugged.

"Why's that?" I asked as I walked towards my motorcycle and mounted it.

"Cause I've never riden a motorcycle and I don't plan on it now."

I gave him a long stare, "Get on."

"What?" Aidou was clearly in shock.

"You heard me. Get on."

"Why?"

"Cause, as long as I'm around your gonna have to ride a motorcycle later, so its either with me or by yourself."

After a bit of persuading, Aidou reluctantly obliged, and got on the back of the motorcycle.

I tossed the keys to the Ferrari to Akatsuki. "You drive."

"With pleasure," he smirked.

"Hang on," I called to Aidou as the engines of the vehicles roared. I placed my red helmet on my head; the black screen covering my face. 'Here we go!' I thought with exhilaration. Aidou hung on for dear life as we were off.

As soon as we got to town and the vehicles were parked, Aidou jumped off the motorcycle. His body twisted around as he spined in circles and circles.

"I think... I'm going... to be... sick..." he murmured.

I laughed as I came behind him and held him steady.

"So, why did we come here?" Akatsuki asked with a bored tone.

"Shopping," I smiled widely.

Aidou then attempted to run away, but I grabed his collar from befind and held him in place.

"Not for me... You guys."

"Huh?" All three guys said in unison.

I giggled and dragged them into the closest store I saw.

'Oh no, she's giggling,' Aidou thought in horror. 'Thats not a good sign!"

Hours had passed before we finished shopping and we headed to a restaurant to relax and eat.

"Mmm, that was fun!" I hummed as I stretched my arms in the air.

"That was tiring," Aidou complained as he set down his bags full of clothing.

"You get used to it." I shrugged.

'Does that mean we're doing this again?' Aidou thought in a mixture of wonder and horror. 'The thought is enough to make me even more tired!' He sulked.

"What's wrong with Hanabusa?" I whispered to Akatsuki.

He only shrugged.

"Thank you, Tsuki!" Ichijou said happily.

"For what?"

"For getting me this MANGA!" He exclaimed. "This is the last book in the series and I've been 'dying' to read it!"

"I see you still love manga," I laughed as he nodded his head in response. "Anyway don't thank me yet."

They gave me a questioning look.

"You see this restaurant sells high quality ice cream."

"High quality?" Ichijou questioned.

"Whats so high quality about it?" Hanabusa wondered.

"You see," I began. "They use the finest quality ingredients to make it homemade, and on top of that as a topping they use shavings of 'real' gold!"

"WHAT?" The boys yelled.

"No way!" Hanabusa wore an expression that showed childlike curiousity.

"Way," I smiled. "It costs a LOT of money, so be thankful I'm buying some for all of us!"

"You don't have to do that."

"I know," I rolled my eyes. "But I want to. Plus, I know everyone here, and I'm friends with the manager, so I get a discount!" I laughed. "But don't tell anyone the last thing they need is a riot breaking out."

"So, how do you know them?"

"Everyone in this particular restaurant, as in the only place in town, is run by vampires."

They simply nodded in understanding.

A waiter then came by. "Hello, Miss. Tsuki. How may I help you today?" He bowed in respect.

"Four cups of that special ice cream that I love so very much!"

"Four, madame?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Yes, please. After all, I can't just come here with guests and not buy them some! Especially if they've never had any before!"

"Very well," He straitened himself from his bow and walked off.

About fifteen minutes later their ice cream had arrived. The waiter mumbled an 'enjoy' and went on his way.

"You know their not very social for people that know you." Aidou commented.

"That's because their working. And cause if everyone else saw that I was getting special treatment people might assume I didn't have to pay as much as them or maybe something else, but my point is is that they would want, or , for better way to put it, demand that same treatment."

We all marvled in awe as we stared at our ice cream.

"Well, try it," I erged them on. "And I suggest that you savor it. Trust me if you don't you'll regret it." I finished as I took a small bite of my ice cream.

They were hesitant, but they finally took a bite of their ice cream.

Long story short they loved it.

As we exited the restraurant we headed towards our rides. A feeling satisfied to the fullest extent.

"I want more of that ice cream!" Aidou sighed as he leaned against the car.

"I told you to savor it!"

"I know, but I couldn't help it! It was just to good!"

I laughed. "Okay, so we have a few hours till class starts, so we should get going."

"I AM NOT GETTING ON THAT DEATH TRAP!" Aidou yelled.

"You don't have to," I said rubbing my ear that he yelled in. "Me and you are in the car this time."

He sighed in relief.

"One problem," Ichijou pointed out.

"And what would that be?" I raised a thin eyebrow. "Oh, right that is a problem. A small one, but still a problem." I only noticed it when Ichijou pointed it out. If Aidou and I were in the car then Ichijou and Akatsuki would be on the motorcycle. Well to be honest, I found the thought of Ichijou hanging off the back of a speeding motorcycle while holding on to Akatsuki very funny, but I hid it very well. "Well I guess, you two will have to get in the car."

"WHAT?" Aidou yelled again.

"Quit yelling in my EAR!" I yelled back before composing myself. "Anyway, by 'you two', I meant you and Takuma." I pointed between Aidou and Ichijou.

"Why can't it be me and Akatsuki?" Aidou questioned. "Is it cause you 'like'-

"NO!" I stated bluntly; interupting Aidou midsentence. "Its because I assumed he would want a ride on the motorcycle."

Akatsuki smirked.

I tossed Ichijou the keys to the car and got on the motorcycle only to be yanked off.

I yelped in surprise.

"I'm driving." Akatsuki said; getting strait to the point.

"Like hell you are!" I blushed slightly. "My ride, I drive."

Long story short we argued for about thirty minutes before I gave up and let him drive.

I huffed as I put on my helmet and got on the back of the motorcycle behind Akatsuki. I couldn't see it, but I knew he was smirking.

I held on to his waist as we sped towards the school.

Upon arriving back at the school we parked the vehicles in the garage and headed back inside ,with our newly accuired clothes, and went our seperate ways.

Long story short, we dressed back into our pajamas, and went back into our rooms before anyone knew we were gone.

Hours later, dressed in my pajamas and robe, I, once again, got bored and desided to take a trip the wonderful place I call 'Ichijou's Room', were he was reading, what d' ya know, manga. I wanted to do something to free myself from boredom and took his manga away from him. After a few minutes of shock he began to chase me after it.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, brings us back to now...

"Gonna have to be faster than that!"

Doors bursted open and I was running through the halls of the moon dormitory at inhuman speed; Ichijou close behind.

"Tsuki! Give me back my manga!" Ichijou whined.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I laughed.

We raced through the halls and passed everone in the night class.

"Hi Rima, hi Shiki!" I waved. "Hi Ruka, hi Seiren! Hi Hanabusa, hi Akatsuki! Hi... K-K-KANAME-SAMA!" I screamed as I stopped so suddenly, Ichijou crashed into me. We rolled on the floor and came to a halt at Kaname's feet.

He eyed us curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehe, sorry, Kaname-sama," I said sheepishly. "My fault."

Kaname simply walked off and motioned for me to follow.

I did as told and ended up in his office.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama."

"... I honestly don't care, just don't do it again."

"Is that all?"

He just gave me the, 'if-that-were-all-you-won't-be-here' look.

"Right," I whispered in dispare.

"Do you member when you first came here? A few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I was honestly curious.

"There is something that I just can't get out of my head. You lost control... Why?"

"How am I suppose to know?" I half heartedly snaped.

He was unconvinced.

I turned to leave, but stop short. Another plan formed in my head. 'I have a plan,' I thought. 'Ya know, my plans should really be either consitered illegal!'

Turning back towards Kaname, I gave the best curious look I could muster before shaking my head.

"What is it you want to ask?"

"Oh nothing, nothing..."

"Speek," although voiced in a calm mannor it was clear he was annoyed.

"Okay, I warned ya," taking a deep breath and asked, "Are you gay?"

This clearly took him by suprise.

"W-why are you asking?"

"Cause I'm curious..." I looked down innocently. 'Step one: complete!' I thought.

"W-what possessed you to think that I'm gay?"

"So, your gay?"

"I never said that."

"But you also never said that you weren't." I shrugged. 'Step two: complete!'

He sighed.

"Are you gonna kill me now? Cause if you are then this would be a good time for me to run."

"No,"

"No, your not gonna kill me, or no, your not gay?"

"I'm not going to kill you."

"So you 'are' gay?"

"No,"

"YOUR GONNA KILL ME?"

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA KILL YOU AND 'I'M NOT GAY'!" He yelled. 'Step three: complete! Your out Kaname!"

"...Okay." I shrugged as I turned to leave. "One more thing... What secret are you hiding?" My eyes gleamed red.

He gave me glare that could kill a million.

I laughed. "Nevermind, I'd much rather figure it out on my own." With that I left with Kaname glaring icily at my receding back.

As soon as I closed the door to my room I collapsed on my bed; panting heavily.

"I can't... Keep... Controling... people's emotions... like that..." I breathed heavily. "It wares me out!" I crawled under my sheets and rested my head on y pillow. 'My power,' I thought as I began the fight with sleep for dominance over my body. 'To control one's emotions to the point in which they tell their inner most secrets.' My eyes gently fluttered shut and as sleep took me I couldn't help but murmur a single word, "Mother."

May your tears wash away my fears...

Sorry for the OOC-ness on Kaname! I honestly couldn't help it! Though he shall be less OOC next time on DEATH WATCH! XD


	5. Pain and Journey part 1

Chapter 4 : Pain and Journey 1

Tsuki

After that little insident in Kaname's office, it was safe to say that I was not on his 'good side'. It always seemed as if I was under his 'watchful eye'. According to Aidou, I should be thankful to have 'someone as powerful, strong, and as great as Kaname-sama', as Aidou so happily put it, protecting me. I had to disagree.

As far as my patients goes, well lets say it was waring thin. Very thin. I had had enough of this! and it was all because I questioned his sexuality! Well in a way, I could kind of see how he would be angered, but it was and honest question. Even if I was controling the control of his emotions a little.

Anyway, I was walking to the Moon Dormitory enterance/exit with all of the other Night Class. I could clearly hear the shouts and screams of the Day Class girls on the other side, as well as Yuuki tring vainly to calm them.

The noise, which was without question the cause of my incoming headach, got louder as the gates began to open.

Aidou was in front, Ichijou and Akatsuki behind him with me in the middle, Kaname behind us with Ruka at his side, then followed by Seiren, Shiki, Rima, and everyone else.

As the gates, the noise got louder and more annoying.

Aidou greeted them in his usual manor. I snorted and he commented on their cuteness.

'More like extreme annoyance.'

Even so, I, as well as everyone eles knew he was just impling that he would like to sink his teeth into their flesh as well as raising his fan base.

I could feel Kaname's eyes burning a hole in my back as we made our way through the parted croud of girls.

Then Yuuki fell and Kaname helped her up, Zero getting defensive and Kaname walking away, a girl giving Kaname a rose then giggling as she rushed of with her friend, the rose dying in Kaname's hands, and finally we made it to class.

I often find my self laughing at the thought of our 'fans' proclaiming their love for us. Then we tell them we're vampires and they run away, screaming, realizing they never truely loved us, just our looks.

I sat through class staring out the window not wanting to be there. What can I say it's boring beyond belief. We never really do anything. We've been alive for centries what's left to learn. It must be something to have to sit through this torture.

Then the highlight of my day (or rather night) happens.

I see two Day Class guys walking near the classroom with a camera in hand. They're hiding behind the bushes, about a yard or so away from the window. They peak out every now and then to see if they're being followed. They break into a cold seat as the 'Perfects', Zero and Yuuki, cross their path, but suspect nothing. Once gone, they peak out once again before getting the camera ready. Turning off the flash, taking off the cap, putting the contraption near his eye, and hovering his finger over the button that will capture it all. An idea forms in my head as I continue to look as them through my peripheral vision, and I try not to smirk. As he is about to press the button, I slightly turn my head to them, winked, waved, and gave an innocent smile.

One of them actually fainted!

I couldn't hold it in.

I laughed out loud as the other boy tried to drag his friend away, and then getting caught by the Perfects.

Everyone looked at me in confusion as I laughed. I could breath properly enough to tell them, so I pointed to the window.

Aidou was the only one curious enough to look, and once he did he joined in the laughter. Then Akatsuki looked, but he only smirked as his chest rumbled in silent laughs. Next was Ichijou and he erupted into giggles.

We laughed harder at the scene before us. The boy dropped his faited friend and tried to make a break for it as Zero grabed him by his collar. Yuuki was tring vainly to drag the fainted kid away, but was barly able to move an inch. Zero had now started argueing with the still conscience kid as Zero put him in a head lock. Yuuki was now panting with her hands on her knees from tring to move the fainted boy. She looked deep in thought as she contemplated how to move him. The other boy fought for breath as Zero's head lock tightened. Yuuki eventually gave up on him and tried to stop Zero from killing his companion. Even so, the kid soon lost consciencness, and Zero draged them away.

My side was in excrutiating pain from my continuious laughter, and tears streamed down my face.

Finally being able to claim a deep breath, I panted heavily as our laughs died down.

I was then added onto 'the list' of another. The teacher didn't like me disturbing his class.

Back in the dorms I lay on my back as Ichijou came into my room.

"Tsuki?"

"Hm?" I looked up at him. His hair was a little wet, and he now wore a white silken shirt and black pants. I laughed. "Come here."

He came up to me and I pulled him to sit on my bed. I rested on my knees behind him as I began to properly dry his hair.

"You never did dry your hair properly."

"Sorry," he laughed. "Tsuki. I ment to ask you how your life was after you left."

I stoped dring his hair and sat beside him.

"Uneventful."

"Surely that can't be it?"

"But, that's just it! It was! Nothing ever really happened."

I began to make my way towards the window of my room and leaned on my desk, staring absentmindedly out of the window.

"Tsuki, you know as well as I do. I've know you too long for you to be able to lie to me."

I smiled, "Maybe."

"What really happened? Something must've happened! After all you are-

"Ichijou do you really think because of that something must've happened? I have, after all, been able to hide it for years."

He sighed. "That's true, but I know you."

As I stared out the window, I saw Aidou bite into Yuuki's hand and Akatsuki standing in the background watching.

The smell lifted to my nose and my eye's glowed red. I knew that scent. It was not only Yuuki's blood, but-

"Tsuki, you know you can't. You know what will happen if you-

"I know."

After taking my shower and dressing in my pajamas, I made my way to the stairs.

I stood by the corner as I heard Aidou talking to Akatsuki, before Kaname slapped him. I heard Kaname's footsteps as he walked closer to my direction.

"Kaname."

He stopped as he was about to pass me, but never looked anywhere other than in front of him.

"Consitering your status, I will warn you," I began Icily, my eyes turning as red as the blood flowing through my veins. "Never place a hand on him again."

With that Kaname calmly began to walk as if nothing occured.

I decended the steps as I gazed at Aidou. He held this almost longing look in his eyes, as if he was deep in thought.

He looked up at me as I stopped in front of him.

Aidou

"What happened?" She asked me.

Something was different about her. Something that wasn't there earlier in class. She seemed distant and cold. More strict and not as open hearted. In some ways it reminded me of Kaname, but with differences. Her eyes held concern and anger, but I also saw her kind and loving nature. That was the distance in her. Her lovingness was further away, almost unreachable, but I could still feel it in the concern in her eyes.

What was wrong with her? Why was she like this?

I was about to answer when she took my chin in her hands, and made me look at her.

"Don't defend him." She stated.

Did she know that I would have said 'nothing happened' as a means to get away from voicing it.

As she gazed down at me, it was then that I felt how cold she really was. Her hands were like ice. She could freeze over Akatsuki's fire, it seemed. It frghtened me, to say the least, but really I was terrified. Terrified at what could cause her to become this cold in a matter of minutes.

Tsuki

I gazed down at him as he sat there unmoving.

I slightly turned his head to the left, revealing the wound on his right cheek.

It was barely a scratch, but it was slightly bruising. It was kind of purple, kind of blue, with a touch of green, but what really caught me was the redish scratch in the center. It barely oozed blood. It was kindof like a paper cut really, but it was enough to turn my eyes red.

"Why are you afraid?" I wispered in his ear loud enough so he could hear it, yet Akatsuki couldn't. "Don't be. Why do you worship someone whom would abuse you for being what you are? A vampire." I licked the side of his face. Taking in that little of his blood. I grazed my fangs over the cut; opening it in the slightest. More blood flowed into my mouth, before I gave a final lick on his cheek.

The bruise was gone leaving his pale skin.

Aidou touched his cheek; slightly blushing as I turned away and left the Moon Dormitory.

Once outside, I stepped deeper and deeper into the trees. My legs were weak, and I walked as far as I could.

I then threw up; my blood covering the grass and base of a tree.

"I told you you not suppose to do that."

Ichijou.

"Shut up!" I gasped, and whiped my chin of the remaining blood that dripped down.

I looked at him. His eyes were red. It was obvious was tring his hardest not to lose his composer.

"I know, I just couldn't help it! I haven't drunk anything in years, Ichijou!"

"Is that what you've been doing all this time? Starving yourself?"

"No." I looked away. "Ichijou, I think it's time that I finally went there." I looked towards him with a smirk on my face. "My family's Blood Bank."


	6. Pain and Journey 2

Ichijou and I drove quietly down the street as I made my way, road after road of an unbearable journey.

"Tsuki?" Ichijou continued to gaze out the window.

"Mmm,"

"Why won't you tell me," he started.

I knew where this was going. All this time I tried to stall it, but I guess it was inevitable.

"What happened after you left?" He turned towards me.

I sighed.

"Taku," I said carefully. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

He nodded.

"Then you're going to have to trust me on this..."

"Tsukiko," why did I hate it when he says my first name? "It's not that I don't trust you! It's just that, I don't think you trust me enough to tell me these things... You use to tell me everything!" Oh right, that's why...

_I walked calmly down the streets of the little town, I had recently moved to._

_I had decided to explore, because I knew my family would be staying here for awhile. Mommy and Daddy told me that we needed to stay low for awhile._

_I don't know why though... They never told me. They said that we needed to use Mommy's madien name, 'Wakahisa', and I had to go by my middle name, 'Tsukiko'._

_Personally, I like Daddy's name more, 'Hara'. Also, I think my first name is prettier, 'Amaya'._

_Amaya Tsukiko Hara_

_That's who I am, but now, I'm just Tsukiko Wakahisa._

_Anyway, I walked quietly down the narrow alleyway. I had just finished my exploring and I was on my way back home, when a tall man appeared before me._

_"Hey there, little girl!" He was obviously drunk. "Are you lost?"_

_He was obviously human..._

_I gently tilted my head to the side._

_"Move," I said plainly._

_My voice was high and smooth, yet slightly mispronounced, like that of a 5 year old._

_"What'd you say?" He looked a little to shocked._

_"Move," I repeated._

_I could feel my eyes turn a gentle red._

_"Why you little-" He charged towards me._

_As I was about to side-step out of the way, a large gash appeared on the man's back. He groaned as he fell to the floor, unconscious._

_I looked up. Ahead of me was a small boy with short sand blonde hair. His big, lime green eyes stared at me with wonder._

_"Hi," he smiled. "My name is Takuma Ichijou, but you can call me Ichi!"_

_"My name is A-" I was about to say my real name. "I'm Tsukiko Wakahisa."_

_"What are you doing here all by yourself? How old are you anyway?" His face was contorted with confusion._

_"I'm looking around. Daddy said that we were gonna be staying here for awhile." I said. "I'm 5 years old!"_

_"Aren't you a little young to be out by yourself?"_

_"Says you!" I shot back at him. "How old are YOU?"_

_"I'm 6 years old..." He muttered under his breath, but I still heard thanks to my acute hearing._

_"See, you're not much older than me!" I whined. "What are YOU doing here by YOURSELF?"_

_He smiled cheekily. "I felt like something was wrong, and I was right!"_

_I snorted. "I could've handled it!"_

_"Bet a human can't do what a vampire can!" As soon as he said that he clamped his hand over his mouth._

_I started laughing. "You can't just go blurting stuff like that out! What if I was human? You'd be in trouble then!"_

_He looked at me in astonishment. "You're a vampire!"_

_"Ne, and you're one too!" I grabbed his hand and made a dash for my house._

_"Where are we going?" He asked._

_"My house!" I smiled. "Mommy and Daddy would love to meet you!"_

...

I sighed and pushed the memory away.

I glanced at Ichijou before I fixed my eyes back on the road. I parked the car at the edge of a forest and stepped out.

"We've never had to go this way before?" Ichijou looked at me questioningly.

"We'll get there faster if we go this way..." I said with no emotion in my voice. I knew by doing this I was hurting him, but this is something I have to do.

Memories continued to invade my mind...

_"Mommy, Daddy!" I yelled as soon as I walked into the house. I was standing on the tips of my toes to reach the door nob._

_Takuma was no help, since he was no taller than me._

_"Tsukiko!" Mommy called as she ran to the door._

_"Mama!"_

_"Is this your daughter, Sakiho?" A woman, who looked about the same age as Mommy, asked. "She's precious!"_

_"Mom?" I looked at Takuma._

_'This woman is his Mommy?' I thought in my head._

_"Takuma!" She picked him up in her arms._

_"Mom!" He whined, trying to push away from her grasp._

_"I see our kids have already met!" Mommy laughed._

_"It seems so!"_

_"Mommy Mommy!" I smiled and bounced a little in her arms._

_She laughed. "Yes, Tsukiko?"_

_"How do you know Takuma?"_

_"I told you to call me Ichi!" He whined._

_"No!" I shot back. "Ichi is a stupid name!"_

_"No it's not!"_

_"Yes it is!"_

_"No!"_

_"I'm gonna call you Taku!"_

_Our Moms started laughing as he looked at me in horror._

_"Don't you dare!" He shrieked... Like a little girl._

_"Are you sure you're a boy?"_

_His eyes flashed red._

_"Alright alright that's enough!" Ichijou's mom enterviened._

_"He(she) started it!" We said at the same time._

_Our moms lead us to the couch._

_Ichijou and his mom sat across from us._

_"Amaya," Mommy said gently. _

_"You said my first name?" I was a little confused. "Daddy said to use my middle name!"_

_"I know," she gently patted my head and looked towards Ichijou's mom. "This woman is an old friend of mine. She already knows everything about our family."_

_"Are they like us?" _

_"No, sweetie," Mommy giggled. "She, and her family, are upper B class. We, are of class A."_

_"I'm confused!" Ichijou called._

_Our moms laughed while Takuma and I stayed quiet and wollowed in our confusion._

_"In due time," Ichijou's mom assured us._

_"Takuma will be with you from now on," Mommy said._

_"I know, Mommy!" I smiled._

_"How so?" She smiled in return._

_"He's my best friend!"_

_A small shade of pink tinted his cheeks at my words._

_"We know, sweetie," Mama sighed. "We know..."_

_..._

"Takuma," I called as we continued walking.

"Yeah," he responded.

"The sun will be rising soon, we need to find shelter."

He nodded. "How far away is the estate?"

"Not far," I thought for a second. "If we run we can make it before sunrise!"

He nodded again, and we were off. I was clearly the faster runner, so I slowed down a bit so we could run together.

"Takuma!" I called through the wind.

He glanced at me.

"Stop!"

He stopped and looked at me in slight confusion.

"We have to keep going or we're not going to make it!" He argued.

I lifted my wrist and held it to his lips.

"Drink," I comanded.

He turned his head a little.

"I can't..."

"Yes, you can!" I argued. "If we keep running this slow, then we'll never make it in time!"

I continued to hold my wrist to his lips. I knew he didn't want to drink, but he needed the energy.

"If I drink too much-"

"You won't," I stated softly.

His eyes shined red as his tongue swept across my vein. I could hear his heart pound faster and faster as his fangs neared my skin. He bit into my skin slowly. The entire time I never looked away from him, and neither did he. His eyes lusted for blood as he fed upon me.

My face was expressionless.

"Takuma," I knew he was starting to drink too much. It's not that him drinking too much would hurt me... If anything, if he drank too much it would just hurt him.

His grip on my arm tightened as he continued to feed.

I sighed and lowered my head towards his neck (which was hard, seeing how his mouth was attached to my wrist). I bit down harshly, causing him to hiss in pain.

I pulled away before any blood could enter my mouth.

His eyes were still red as he gazed at me, his hand clenching his neck.

"Sorry," he mumbled as his eyes slowly turned back to their original brown luster.

"Apologize later," I turned away. "Right now we need to get to the estate."

With that we were off running again. After drinking my blood, Kibum was running a lot faster. Now, I knew, we were going to arrive before sunrise.

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST A YEAR... I think... anyway, with school and writer's block I couldn't think of anyway to continue, but I FINALLY updated... I don't deserve such good readers X'( WELL ENJOY! XD


End file.
